


Dumb Cop, Tired Rat, patch her up when she's feeling bad

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [8]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, breaking news rat man loves his dumbass wife, butter-water free, follow up on that news story self-sacrificing cop loves her gerbil husband, i spent over an hour on this i have so much homework, minor injury mentioned, percy is a dumbass again and ramsey has to patch her up, ramsey can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: Ramsey's making dinner when Percy stumbles through the door, barely conscious after a scuffle during work hours. Someone's gotta patch her up, and it's absolutely going to be him because they live together and there's no-one else is in their house.Written for a Tumblr ask/request!
Relationships: Percival King / Ramsey Murdoch, Percy King / Ramsey Murdoch, Ramsey Murdoch / Percival King, Ramsey Murdoch/Percival King
Series: Adventures of the Dumb Cop and her Rat Husband [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	Dumb Cop, Tired Rat, patch her up when she's feeling bad

**Author's Note:**

> Percy seems smart, but let's be real. She's a lawful dumbass who absolutely puts her job before her own personal safety. And frequently forgets that her stamina is really freaking low.

It was late when the door opened to their home.

Ramsey was stood at the stove, making their dinner because goodness knows Percy can’t cook.

“Heya Perce, how was work?” He called out to her, a small pit of worry materialising in his stomach when he didn’t get a reply.

He swiftly took the pot off the hob and turned the gas off, before dashing to the entryway, where Percy has collapsed and was leaning on the wall next to the door.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy.

“Percy?” He asked again, worry lacing his voice as he crouched down next to her.

She groaned and groggily opened one of her eyes. “mmh? Oh hello Ramsey” she wheezed, then coughed.

“What happened?” he gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Just an investigation gone a bit haywire” Percy panted “I must have overexerted myself during the fight”.

Ramsey quickly scanned Percy’s body for any signs of injury, praying that she was only as hurt as she said she was. Miraculously, she was. Somehow. A few scuffs on her clothes, and a nasty-looking graze on her face, but those were easily patched up.

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere comfier.” He scooped her up in his arms, trying not to jostle her more than was needed, and gently laid her down on the couch. She curled into him on instinct and clutched to his shirt, making it hard for him to get the first aid stuff from the kitchen drawer.

“Come on Perce, I need to patch you up”

“Okay…” she mumbled, reluctantly letting go and sinking into the sofa.

“thankyou” He rummaged in the drawer and found what he was looking for, band-aids, bandages, antiseptic cream and some antiseptic wipes. He paused for a second, before getting out a glass and filling it halfway with water.

He made his way back into their living room and sat down on the couch next to her, laying the stuff on the coffee table.

“Here” he spoke, voice soft as he handed Percy the water, which she gratefully took small sips from.

Ramsey leaned closer to her as he pulled a wipe from its packet. “This is going to sting a bit, okay?”

When the contact was made, she flinched a bit, but otherwise remained neutral as he got rid of the dirt that was covering the wound.

“You know P, if you keep overexerting yourself you’ll burn out quicker and won’t be able to keep doing this”

“I know” she gazed into her water, swirling the last few remnants “but I can’t just not do anything” She flinched again as gentle hands pressed a large plaster on her cheek and over the graze.

“I’m not saying do nothing dumbass” Ramsey took the empty water from her and sighed as she leant into his arms “You just need to be more careful. Take it from a professional”

“Of course” she exhaled, almost mumbling into his chest, her voice betraying how tired she felt.

“I have to make dinner” he frowned, unable to move due to the cop falling asleep on him. No reply.

“Well this works too I guess” he rolled his eyes with a fond smile etched on his face, as he leant back onto the sofa and ran his hands through the blonde’s silky hair. Dinner could wait.

For now, he could just sit back and enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Original ask By @clyrics1:  
> Percy gets hurt on the job n Ramsey tries to patch her up #tries. Angst or fluff ur call but it would be rad
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment!!


End file.
